victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Cabbie
Cabbie'' ''is the pairing of Cat Valentine and Robbie Shapiro (Ca/t''' and Ro/'''bbie).' '''It is one of the the most popular and supported ships. It is one of the most popular under: Bade, Bori, Tandré and Cade. These two characters are sometimes linked together because they are the most picked on. It can also be called '''Cobbie' (C'/at and R/'obbie), or Rat (R'/obbie and C/'at). See Mariana for the real life friendship of Matt Bennett 'and 'Ariana Grande. Cabbie Moments Season 1: 'Pilot' *Cat and Robbie are seen dancing backstage during Tori's performance. *When Cat and Robbie are sent to get Tori and André to come back to class for Mr. Sikowitz, Rex makes fun of Cat saying "And you wanted a date to the prom last year but you didn't get one," to which Cat freaks out at Robbie yelling, "Tell your puppet to quit being mean to me!" *After Cat got out of the Alphabetical Improv and took the piece of candy Mr. Sikowitz gave her, she sat next to Robbie. 'Stage Fighting' *Cat is the only one who pays attention to the Robbie and Trina plot. She seems sort of frustrated that Robbie is so focused on dating Trina, because he won't come off of it. *After Robbie stalks Trina after their stage kiss that he believed was real, Cat asks him if he was still on that. When he says that girls can't fake that kind of passion, Cat interrupts him by kissing him. *Cat and Robbie sat together at lunch. *After the kiss Robbie asks Cat to meet his parents, and she almost chokes on her carrot. 'The Birthweek Song' The subplot focuses on Robbie and Cat helping his Grandma with her internet. *This episode takes place right after Stage Fighting. At the end, Cat kissed Robbie. *After Cat says to Tori, "What are you doing?" and she doesn't respond, Cat and Robbie look at each other and Cat smiles. *When Tori is trying to figure out what to get Trina for her birthweek, Robbie and Cat are walking down the stairs and when Rex says something disrespectful they give him a time out by putting him in Robbie's backpack. *When Tori wasn't paying attention to Cat, Rex defends her (Hey! Whaddup girl? You got a numb tongue?) *Robbie and Cat were going to get iced coffee together. *After Robbie says he has to help his grandma and asks the others for help, Cat volunteers because she likes elderly people. *Robbie's grandma keeps making fun of Cat throughout the episode, and when she first sees Cat, she thinks that she is Robbie's girlfriend. When he denies this, she says, "Good, you can do better." Cat gets offended a lot in this episode. *During class, when Robbie was about to start his presentation, he says, "Hello, everybody." Cat is the only one to say "Hi" and says it happily. He becomes embarrassed when his grandma video chats with him when he was about to start on his presentation called "Vaudeville" in front of the class. Cat laughed at him, along with the rest of class. *When Cat sees Robbie's grandma's apartment, she says to him, "You said you were taking me to play baby golf!". She sounded disappointed. *Robbie's grandma thinks Robbie and Cat are dating. *On their last visit to his grandma's house, she says she doesn't want to go in there to be made fun of. But Robbie insists she come, and pulls her inside by the arm. When his grandma makes fun of her again, she turns to leave, but Robbie grabs her wrist and pulls her back. His grandma and Cat continue to fight, so Robbie cuts a wire to disable the Internet in his Grandma's house, claiming the company shut it down and the Internet no longer exists. He takes Cat and they both run out of the apartment. *When Cat and Robbie's grandma are fighting, Robbie's grandmother said, "Over my dead body, would let my grandson ever marry..." (implying she thinks they're dating). 'Tori the Zombie' *Robbie and Cat were moving to the ending number in the musical together. 'Robarazzi' *Cat does not seem moved by Robbie spreading rumors about her, although she does not like that they are videoing her receiving a package. *She does not go with the rest of the gang to crash Robarazzi. 'Survival of the Hottest' *At the end of the episode, Robbie hugs Cat after she opens the RV. *When Cat comes to sit down with Tori, Beck, and Robbie, she sits down next to Robbie. (Note: When she sits down, she moves Robbie's PearPad and he stares at Cat while she does.) *When Jade squirts Rex with sunblock, Cat laughs while looking at Robbie. 'Wi-Fi in the Sky' *Cat tells Tori, Beck and Andre a joke about a shrimp, and after Robbie joins them, Cat is about to tell him her joke when he reminds her that she told him yesterday. To this she looks upset. *Right after Robbie exits the video chat, Cat suggest they write a script about a giraffe (possibly her) that learns to love. *Cat does not get upset with Robbie continuously trying to interrupt their video chat. 'Cat's New Boyfriend' *Robbie tells Tori about the cheese fountain, indirectly leading Tori to ruin Cat and her boyfriend's romantic night, though it is unclear is Robbie planned this. *Cat feels Robbie's foot. *At the end of the episode Cat feels Robbie foot longer than anyone Else's. 'Beck's Big Break' *Cat is very worried about Robbie's sleeping problems, and tells the guidance counselor to help him. *She wanted Robbie to be relieved from his nightmare. The Great Ping Pong Scam *When Robbie gets hurt during "practice" Cat is the first one to show concern. *During Andre and Tori's duet, Cat and Robbie dance together in their seats. *Cat is seen to be sitting next to Robbie and holding Rex as well. *Cat yells at Robbie when they find out he ordered a bowl of caviar. 'Freak The Freak Out' *After class is over you see Cat going to talk to Robbie. *When Robbie and Rex are singing at Karaoke Dokie, Cat watches and looks as if she's enjoying their performance. *In the official music video for "Freak the Freak Out" Cat and Robbie are seen dancing together and having a good time. *When Hayley and Tara win the competition, Robbie (through Rex) defends Cat by declaring that "Those scrounges (Hayley and Tara) can't sing!" *When Robbie tells the North Ridge Girls a joke, he doesn't get the punchline, in Wi-Fi in The Sky, Cat tells a joke and doesn't understand the punchline, either. 'Rex Dies' *Cat seems extremely worried about Robbie and the state of Rex. *She offers to go to the hospital with Rex. *Cat is serious about taking Rex to the hospital. *Also she say that Rex is not a puppet to Robbie which could mean she cares about Robbie's feelings. 'The Diddly Bops' *Further possible evidence of Cabbie (or possibly RobbiexJade) compatibility is shown in this episode, where Robbie almost obsessively tries to make their children song about broken glass. This strange behavior, taken together with the "Rex" phenomenon may mean that Robbie and Cat are both equally insane. *Cat stands quite close to Robbie in the beginning. *Cat appears offended and hurt when Rex tells her to shut up. *Robbie stares at Cat throughout most of the beginning. *Cat clutches Rex in excitement at the mention of the "Waggafuffles". *Cat doesn't complain about Robbie's song, but she does look stunned when he performs it. *Robbie seemed almost envious when Cat appeared to be enjoying Andre's song, and he quickly brought her attention to his song. *Cat looks like she's enjoying Robbie's performance until the lyrics go violent. 'A Film by Dale Squires' *Cat and Robbie are constantly sitting together through the episode *When Robbie arrives late to class Cat shows her concern for him *Cat is the first to speak to Robbie asking him why he was late. 'Sleepover at Sikowitz's' *In this episode Cat and Robbie allegedly sneak away from the others and kiss. This has not been confirmed. *Dan Shnieder made a tweet that said Cat and Robbie may "lock lips" (kiss) in the episode Episodes with a Cabbie Plot/Subplot *Stage Fighting *The Birthweek Song *Sleepover at Sikowitz's Fan Representation *Color: Red, because it's Cat's unusual hair color and Robbie's ignorant grandmother doesn't want them dating because of that. *Animal: Rat, because it is their names combined and another name for the ship. *Mascot :'' ''Computer, because that's what brings them closer in The Birthweek Song. *Song: Doth I Protest Too Much, because it may describe Cat's feelings around the end of Stage Fighting. Also, 'I'd Lie '''by Taylor Swift, because it could describe Cat's emotions towards Robbie. TheSlap.com Hints *When Robbie said no one ever writes on his board, Cat does. *Robbie asks Cat to write on his board. *Cat and Jade sing back-up for his song about strangers. *Robbie uploaded a video of Cat partying on the beach. *Robbie (and Beck) were playing "rocket ship" with Cat. *When Rex calls Cat ditsy, Robbie seemed mad at him and orders him to be nice to Cat. *When Cat uploaded a picture of Robbie crying, he commented saying that he just had something in his eye, to which Cat responds to saying that when they went to go see "The Sketchbook" (indicating that they went to the movies together once) she caught him crying. Robbie then says that it was a very sad movie. *Robbie comments on Cat's profile video saying, "Cool Video." *Robbie wonders what soup Cat was eating. *Cat wonders what town is. *On Cat's board (Page 4), Robbie posted "Cat, write on my board! No one's writing on it!" *On Robbie's board (Page 5), Cat posted, '''Cat: '"Hi, Robbie! I was watching this show last Saturday night, this live show thingy, and I saw this guy that looked EXACTLY like you!" To which many of the other replied. It goes like this: 'Robbie: '''Was his name Andy? '''Cat: '''YEEAAAAHH! '''Robbie: '''I DO NOT look like him! '''Beck: '''Oh yeah, you do look like that guy! '''Jade: '''I thought you were going to bed early on Saturday. If you ACTUALLY went to bed early, you wouldn't have seen THAT late-night show! So, what were you doing? '''Rex: '''Ha! I'm lovin' this! *On Cat's board she wrote, '''Cat: '''Cut myself shaving my legs today. :( Why don't guys have to do this? So unfair. '''Robbie: '''We have to shave our faces... '''Rex: '''No WE don't. And she said "guys." She wasn't talking to you. '''Robbie: '''I AM a GUY I've told you! *Cat posted a new gallery called UNICORNED! with pictures of other people edited to look like unicorns. The caption for Robbie's picture says " Robbie: UNICORNED! Hahaha. As if Robbie wasn't CORNY enough! *There is a picture of Robbie and Cat as the Diddly Bops. In that picture, Cat is biting on Robbie's costume. *When Robbie posts that he has cookies on his page, Cat is the first one to comment. Cabbie Videos *Cat/Robbie/Trina-You Belong With Me *Victorious*="You Belong With Me" by Taylor Swift *Robbie Likes Cat (Victorious)="Hummingbird" by Christofer Drew *Cat/Robbie-Breathe="Breathe" by Michelle Branch *Victorious~Robbie and Cat="Disgusting" by Miranda Cosgrove *Right There Beside Me...(Cat/Robbie)="Meteor Shower" by Owl City *We'll Be A Dream // Cat & Robbie="We'll Be A Dream" by WE The Kings feat. Demi Lovato *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5d6AK86hP-Q&feature=related *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HRX84zlb2VE *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6GZSkJForMg&feature=related *thumb|300px|right|Cabbie video by hup123hup123slapslap Cabbie Fanfics *The Cabbie Section on Fan-Fiction *[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5898904/1/The_Puppet_Goes_Back_In_Its_Box ''The Puppet Goes Back In Its Box by sockstar] *[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5969738/1/Comfort Comfort by SimonandJeanetteAreBest] Photo Gallery Cabbie.jpg Cabbie1.jpg Cabbie2.jpg Catasrex.jpg Robbie, Jade, and Cat (Strangers on a Bus).JPG Skystore.jpg tumblr_l6791zOMsg1qbgvb6o1_500.jpg tumblr_l4ssgx8shJ1qbvx6d.gif 61188047.jpg Category:Pairings Category:Images of Cat Valentine Category:Images of Robbie Shapiro Category:Relationship Moments Category:Friendship Category:Relationships Category:Males Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Teens Category:Images